The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for anchoring a net in a vertical orientation relative to a shelving assembly.
Among other things, a net may be used as a barrier across the front of a shelf to prevent items on the shelf from falling. Ideally, such an arrangement should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install, and reliable in use. Also, convenient access to the items on the shelf may be desired, in which case, the net should be readily movable into and out of its xe2x80x9cbarrierxe2x80x9d position relative to the shelf. Moreover, it may be desirable to provide such a barrier across a shelf space that extends upward beyond the shelf supporting structure.
The present invention may be described in terms of a net anchorage system and/or a shelving assembly. In a preferred application, at least one shelf is supported at or near its corners by respective vertical posts, and a net spans at least one edge of the shelf and a storage area above the shelf. Net supports are connected to respective first and second posts, and opposite sides of the net are connected to respective net supports. Many features and/or advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.